El regreso del pasado
by AliceEvelyn90
Summary: Edward tuvo a alguien en su vida antes de Bella, pero se ve forzado a separarse de ella al regresar con Carlisle. Años han pasado. El la bloqueo de sus recuerdos. Ella no lo ha olvidado. ¿Qué pasara cuando el destino los vuelva a unir? After Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Cap1

Edward POV

Me encontraba en medio del bosque cazando, me había cenado ya dos pumas y buscaba algo pequeño como postre, a lo lejos olí una pequeña manada de alces y corrí hacia ellos

Llegue al pequeño risco y los encontré bebí solo uno, me senté allí y me quede mirando el crepúsculo

-¿Linda tarde no?- Me dijo una voz femenina que creí conocer

Sonreí, me giré hacia ella y abrí la boca para responderle, en cuanto la vi mi cabeza dio un clic y empezaron a llegar a mi recuerdos, recuerdos y mas recuerdos, todos acerca de ella ¿Cómo mi cabeza bloqueo todo aquello y de repente volvió? Me quedé absorto, no pude responderle

La sonrisa se borro de su pálido rostro, era como todos los de nuestra especie blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, labios rojos y su cabello castaño que caía sobre su espalda y un poco sobre su cara lo llevaba recogido en una media coleta baja, lo que más capto mi atención fueron sus ojos rojo borgoña, no había cambiado desde que la vi por última vez

-Joselle-Susurre muy bajo ¿Seria ella? ¿Enserio la conocía o era broma de su loca cabeza?

La castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio y se tumbo al lado de donde yo estaba, me abrazo y me dio un beso en mi cuello para separarse de mí y decir recargada a mi hombro

-Hay Edward me asustaste creí que no me recordarías, creí que me habías olvidado-

Y enserio la había olvidado

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Algo así como 60 años, tal vez más no lo sé-

Joselle seguía con la cabeza en mi hombro

-Y… ¿Cómo te va con Clarisle?- Preguntó mencionando mal el nombre de Carlisle

-Carlisle-Le corregí- Y me va bastante bien ahora tengo una familia-

-Veo que has optado por una dieta diferente-Debió haber notado el color de mis ojos y el ciervo muerto el cual era una prueba muy delatante

-Si-

-Y ¿Como es tu nueva familia?-

-Es un poco diferente pero son lo más lindo que tengo-

-¿Dónde están?, no los veo por aquí-

-Están en casa, salí a cazar solo-

-¿Podre conocerlos?-

Dude un segundo, Joselle era mi amiga hasta donde los recuerdos me decían pero pensé que a Bella le daría un ataque de celos o haría alguna escenita no frente a mi todos pero si me daría un buen discurso en casa

_Edward ¿me llevaras o no?_

La oí claramente

_Aun no olvido que lees mentes, así que dime de una vez que tanto piensas_

-Está bien Joselle, vamos-

_Cuantas veces le he dicho que no me gusta que me llame así ¿Cuántas veces no le dije que no me llamara Joselle? Solo "Jo" ¿Qué tan difícil es para él?_

Solté una pequeña risita en cambio ella se tenso, había olvidado que podía escucharla

_Ups! Se me olvido_

-Ya lo noté-

La tome de la mano y corrimos hasta la casa

¿Cómo reaccionarían todos?

**Se que es muy corto pero se da a entender**

**Espero sus comentarios y demás **

**Besos**

**Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Nos detuvimos frente a la parte trasera de la casa

-Aquí es-

Se quedo mirando un rato con los ojos muy abiertos

-Wow, ¿Tu vives aquí?-Asentí-Que lindo lugar-

_¡Perfecto! Ya la encontró, sabía que debía ir antes por el ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién demonios es esa?_

Reconocí el sarcasmo y el enfado de Alice de seguro había visto a Joselle en una visión y antes de que pudiera evitarlo ella ya estaba frente a mí y frente a Jo

-¡Hola!, yo soy Alice Cullen y soy hermana de Edward y tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Perteneces a algún clan cercano? ¿Eres Vulturi? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué eres de Edward? ¿Te...?-

No pudo terminar su bomba de preguntas cuando Joselle pasó rápidamente su mano extendida frente a su rostro, en ese instante Alice se cayó totalmente y miraba al vacío tal como cuando tenía una visión, no se movía ni había rastros de vida en ella

-Alice-La llame pero no contestaba-¡Alice!-Le di una sacudida agarrándola por los hombros y nada

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana?!-Le exigí muy enfadado tomándola por los brazos y acercándola para que viera que esto era enserio si no reaccionaba Jasper me mataría

Joselle sonrío levemente

-¡Joselle!-Mi paciencia se agotaba

Se puso seria

-Hay Eddie veo que después de tanto tiempo si me has olvidado un poco-Se libero fácilmente de mi agarre y volvió a pasar su mano frente a el rostro de Alice esta empezó a parpadear aturdida sin saber lo que pasaba-Listo cielo ¿Ves? Está bien-Se volvió a Alice-Lo siento Allie es que eran muchas preguntas y en mi naturaleza no soy muy paciente ni muy tolerante-

Alice seguía aturdida sin saber lo que pasaba

-Alice ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunte, tenía que asegurarme de que nadie me mataría hoy

-Si-¡¡Uf!!-Es que emm eso no me lo esperaba-

-Lo siento, tengo un poder muy peculiar-

-Si ya lo noté-

Me miro y pensó

_Espero que tengas una buena excusa para ella, y creo que por lo que vi no son solo amigos me vas a tener que dar una explicación convincente Edward si no quieres que te arme una escena con Bella ya sabes que es muy celosa_

¡Rayos!

-Sí, Alice-Conteste

Sonrío y se dirigió a Joselle

-No te preocupes por mi creo que te bombardee de sorpresa- Dijo Alice en un tomo muy poco convincente

_Zorra_, pensó Alice

La mire con enfado

_Lo siento olvide que estabas aquí hermanito_

-Yo creo que sí, pero en fin yo soy Joselle prefiero que me llamen Jo es más fácil y no suena tan formal y no llevo cuenta de mis años de existencia y emm pues soy una vieja amiga de Eddie, nos encontramos cuando llevaba unos pocos años de neófita en esos días el se había separado de Clarisle y cuando regreso con el no me gusto mucho la idea de beber sangre de animales así que nos separamos y el destino nos volvió a unir-Concluyo con una gran sonrisa que le devolví

-En realidad es Carlisle y Wow que historia más interesante-

-Seguro-Se dirigió unos pasos hacia mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y sonrío-Tu hermana Alice es genial, no puedo esperar a conocer al resto y al famoso Clarisle-

_Que zorra la tal Joselle _pensaba Alice ante la escena que estaba haciendo Jo

-¡Carlisle!-Le corrigió Alice, ahora sí que estaba enfadada

Joselle río, se separo de mí y tomo mi mano para empezar a caminar hacia la casa

_¡Edward! ¿Cómo permites que la tal Jo te llame Eddie? Ni siquiera dejas que yo te llame así y a duras penas dejas a Bella. Es más dudo que la tal Jo sepa que Bella existe y creo que mucho menos conoce de la existencia de Reneesme ¿Verdad? Me vas a tener que explicar y no cualquier explicación Edward ¿Quién es ella? Y me refiero a ¿Qué es para ti?_

Mire a Alice y asentí, tenía razón pero Jo solo era mi amiga mi muy buena amiga pero sus preguntas empezaron a vagar por mi mente y a cada una le encontraba respuesta excepto a una

Entramos por la puerta trasera con una sola interrogante en mi mente

¿Qué es Jo para mí?

oOoOo________________________________________________________________oOoOo

**Que tal el cap. de hoy**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que**

**entendieran el poder especial de Jo**

**Que tal la ****Joselle**** he **

**jajajajaja**

**Gracias a **

**.pottz**

**Cataa Cullen**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**Aridenere**

**Rm-luz-de-luna**

**Y a todos los que les gusta y siguen**

**Mi historia ustedes son mi inspiración**

**Pensé que no les iba a gustar pero ya veo que si**

**Jajaja**

**Voy a seguir actualizando pronto **

**Besos**

**Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece solo la trama de la historia y el personaje Joselle el resto es de la gran mente de Stephenie M.**

**A leer**

Bella´s POV

Me encontraba en la sala mirando Grey´s Anatomy, era un capítulo muy viejo aquel donde Meredith se daba cuenta de que su adorado era casado, en lo personal me caía muy bien Addison es decir tenía toda razón es decir Derek era su esposo y no tenía nada que hacer el con Meredith, aunque Addison se hubiese acostado con era la esposa ¿no?

Sea lo que sea siempre estaré del lado de la esposa

Cambie de canal antes de adentrarme mas al mundo de la novela ahora estaba viendo caricaturas

Me reí ante lo que se presentaba ante mis ojos patricio golpeándose a sí mismo, a veces me preguntaba si algún día maduraría

Un olor a miel y sol me saco de las caricaturas era Edward y Alice por lo que pude detectar y... Otro vampiro que no reconocí

-Hola chicos, como estuvo la ca...-Me detuve en seco

Una oleada de dolor acompañado de furia me ataco al verla allí con él con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro, venían tomados de la mano desvíe mis ojos de sus manos y las dirigí al rostro de Edward el rápido soltó su mano y se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado

-Hola amor-dijo besándome suavemente en los labios- la caza estuvo muy bien-

-Que bien, eh lo siento ¿Nos conocemos?-Me dirigí a la misteriosa chica, supe que ella no era de las que seguía una dieta a base de sangre de animal por sus ojos color borgoña, era como la mayoría de nosotros delgada, tenia cabello castaño y ... era perfecta

-No, que descortés me llamo Ashley Joselle Fallon o al menos así me llamaba cuando era humana ahora solo Joselle puedes llamarme Jo, y yo ah... Soy una vieja amiga de Edward lo conocí hace mucho cuando él se había separado de Clarisle...-

-Carlisle- Le corregí

-Cierto siempre lo confundo, es que después de tanto tiempo-

-Si debe ser –ahora si te sacaste boleto a mi ira vampira barata- Yo soy Bella Cullen- Enfatice el "Cullen"

-¿También eres Cullen? ¿Eres hermana de Alice y Eddie?- ¿Qué era vampira con bajo entendimiento? Esperen ¡Eddie!

Mire con furia a Edward, ¡¡esta si me la pagaba yo no podía decirle Eddie porque le molestaba pero una vampira cualquiera si!!

-Sí, de hecho si soy hermana de Alice pero de Eddie en realidad soy su esposa-Enfatice el "Eddie" con una voz fastidiada

-¡Mami!-Grito Reneesme como caída del cielo venia con Jake

¡Ja! Ahora si Joselle

-Hola cielo-Le dije cargándola-Te presento a una amiga de tu papi-enfaticé el "papi"-Ella es Joselle-

-Hola Joselle yo soy Reneesme- Le tendió una mano para presentarse

La Joselle se veía sorprendida y confundida pero lo camuflaba con su falsa sonrisa, tomo su mano y le dijo

-Reneesme solo llámame Jo-

-Está bien Jo, puedes llamarme Nessie-

-Claro Nessie, Eddie ¿Por qué no me habías mencionado a tu esposa ni a tu pequeña hermosa?-Dijo dirigiéndose a Edward

¡No me había mencionado! ¡Edward Cullen me las pagarás! Y ¡¿Por qué demonios seguía llamándolo Eddie?!

-Pues nos acabamos de encontrar y no vi la oportunidad-

No tuvo la oportunidad, que excusa más pobre reconsiderare el consejo de Rosalie de dejarle sin sexo por un largo tiempo

-Tu familia es realmente linda-

La Joselle se quedo oliendo un rato

-Disculpen si sueno muy atrevida pero tú -Señalo a Jake- Hueles a licántropo, no te ofendas-

Jacob río y se dirigió a la morena

-No hay problema, tal vez será porque soy licántropo- Había un tono sarcástico en su voz-

-Si eso ya lo noté, ya oí tu corazón y el de alguien más- Dijo miro a Nessie captando los latidos de su corazón

-Soy yo Jo- Dijo Reneesme alzando una mano

-Verás mi hija es mitad vampiro mitad humano algo así como un ser hibrido, su corazón late y tiene sangre en sus venas, puede dormir y también puede beber sangre y comer comida humana- Dijo Edward sacando a Nessie de mis brazos para cargarla el

-Pero como si...-

-Bella la concibió mientras era humana-

-Oh, ya entiendo que… -no supo que mas debía decir por un minuto sentí lastima por ella en sus ojos se veía que ella no sabía nada de mi ni de Reneesme-interesante-

-¡Emmett!- Interrumpió un grito de furia de Rosalie

Enseguida Emmett bajo corriendo las escaleras colocándose detrás de mí como escudo humano (en este caso vampira) y Rosalie gritándole desde la planta alta de la casa

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes?! ¡Emmett pervertido Cullen!, ¡Me las pagarás¡-

-¿Y ahora que hiciste?- Pregunto riendo Edward para después contestar su propia pregunta –Te dije que no era el lugar más inteligente para esconderlas-

-¡Y yo que iba a saber! Ahora Rosalie va a matarme-

Como un rayo vi saltar a Rosalie sobre Emmett me agache instintivamente para que no me atacara también

Todo fue muy rápido que casi me lo pierdo, Rosalie saltó sobre Emmett yo me agache y pude ver como todos se apartaban pero la Joselle se acerco un paso extendió una mano rápida hacia el rostro de Rose quien cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida

-¡Rose!, ¡Rose respóndeme!- La sacudió Emmett desesperado al ver que su esposa no reaccionaba

La familia entera se quedo mirando a Joselle con una interrogante en el rostro y un rastro de preocupación ¿Qué le había hecho?

Joselle solo sonreía mientras miraba a Rosalie y decía

-Estará bien-

Me tensé ante la tranquila actitud de la chica temiendo si podría ser peligrosa para mi familia en especial para Reneesme y Edward

oO__________________________________________________________Oo

**Y eso es todo por hoy**

**Gracias a **

**.pottz**

**Cataa Cullen**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**Aridenere**

**rm-luz-de-luna**

**SofiaCullenHale**

**Lorenamtz**

**Klaudiitah**

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe**

**xXxEdwardxCullenxXx**

**Por todos los review, comentarios**

**y sugerencias son de gran ayuda y **

**motivación muy pronto el cap4**

**con ….**

…**.**

…

**POV EMMETT!!**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Besos **

**Mary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de esto me pertenece Todo es propiedad de la fabulosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer es mía solo la trama de la historia y por supuesto Joselle **

**oOoO________________________________________________________oOoO**

Emmett POV

Rosalie yacía en el suelo con la mirada perdida me gire a ver a la misteriosa chica que había hacho quien sabe que con mi Rosie, ella seguía sonriendo, en cuanto vi sus ojos rojo borgoña supe que no era nada bueno ¡¿Qué le había hecho a mi amor?!

-¡Maldita zorra!-Gruñí mientras la lanzaba hacia la pared, vi en sus ojos abiertos como platos el miedo y el nerviosismo pero no llego ni siquiera a gritar

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, en no más de cinco segundos Edward quien estaba cargando a Nessie la deposito en los brazos de Jacob y salió disparado por la chica desconocida, la sostuvo en brazos y la acuno en su pecho mientras ella temblaba de miedo

Edward me dio una mirada furiosa mientras le susurraba en el oído a la chica

-¿Estás bien?- Mientras decía esto acariciaba su castaño cabello

_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Qué es esa? ¿Qué le hizo a Rosie?- _Pensé sabiendo que él me escuchaba

-Emmett ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Joselle es muy nerviosa- Dijo Edward enfurruñado aun con la Joselle en brazos ignorando mis preguntas mentales

-Pues mira lo que tú Joselle ha hecho- Señale a Rosalie aun perdida en su mente

-Perdona, lo siento, no sabía que reaccionarias así- Dijo la tal Joselle zafándose de Edward con voz temblorosa— Es que como parecía que te haría daño yo…-No supo que mas decir así que se acerco temerosa a Rosalie, trate de detenerla poniendo un brazo delante de ella haciéndola retroceder y también haciéndola temblar

Edward dio un paso pero Joselle levanto una mano indicándole que no avanzara más

-Confía en mí, por favor- Dijo temerosa

Retire mi brazo y ella movió sus dedos delante del rostro de Rosalie y en ese mismo instante Rose empezó a parpadear, se veía aturdida

-Gracias y perdóname-Dijo la Joselle y empezó a correr fuera de la casa

Edward intento seguirla pero enseguida Bella reacciono

-¡Ni un paso más Edward Anthony Cullen!-

Edward solo suspiro retrocedió el paso que había dado y asintió en silencio

-¿Emmett?- Pregunto mi princesa levantándose del suelo

-Rose ¿estás bien?- Pregunte aun preocupado por lo que la Joselle pudo hacerle

-Sí creo que si ¿Qué demonios paso?-

-Nada, nada- Sabia que aun estaba enojada por las revistas que encontró en mi habitación

-No intentes zafarte Emmett Cullen, si recuerdo por que salte sobre ti, me refiero a ¿qué hago en el suelo si estaba saltando sobre ti? no entiendo ¿qué me paso?-

-Pregúntale a Edward y su nueva "amiga"- Gruño Bella

Edward la miro un poco enojado, oh oh eso no sonaba bien

-¿Qué amiga?- Dijo Rose mirando a todos lados

–Por fortuna ya se largó de aquí –Nunca había visto a Bella tan enfurruñada, bueno tal vez si pero no –Solo llegó a causar líos, no entiendo qué demonios hacia aquí no tiene nada que... —

-¡Cállate Isabella!-Grito muy enojado Edward

Todos nos volvimos a ver a Edward ¿Le había gritado a Bella?

Las fracciones de Bella se descompusieron creando una mueca de dolor abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo decir nada, las palabras no le salían

-Cuidado con tu bocota maldito chupasangre- Amenazo el Chucho

Bella solo sonrió amargamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y corría a la parte de arriba de la casa, entrando a su habitación en la cual cerró la puerta de un portazo que casi la rompe

Reneesme se zafo del chucho y se fue a la habitación de Bella

Alice la siguió no sin antes amenazar a Edward señalándolo con un dedo

-Luego ajusto cuentas contigo-

Rosalie se levanto totalmente y siguió a Alice no sin antes dirigir una de sus miradas taladro a Edward

Ahora si se saco premio por gritarle así a Bella pero ¿Por qué?

Edward se tumbo en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y suspirando fuertemente

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste maldito chupasangre?!-

-Tu cierra la boca Jacob no sé por qué demonios le grité así-

—Edward—Le dije y se giro apartando su cara de sus manos para verme y entonces pensé

_Escucha debes hablar con ella, no es que le hayas gritado es la tipa por la que casi me matas, Edward esto no está bien y lo sabes necesitas aclarar las cosas con Bella sobre la tipa que trajiste_

—Joselle es mi amiga de años—

_Pero hace esos mismos años que no la ves si sientes algo por ella debes aclarártelo a ti mismo entes de que continúes haciéndole daño a Bella_

—Lo haré—

— ¡Dejen de hablarse por sus mentes me aturden!— Protesto el chucho

—Ok, OK vamos Jacob alcancemos a Jasper en la caza—

Prácticamente lo empuje fuera de allí

Salimos de casa y nos lanzamos a correr

Pude observar de reojo como Edward no subía las escaleras si no se dirigía a la puerta trasera

Esto no está nada bien

¡Maldición es que Edward es tan estúpido!

**oOoO________________________________________________________oOoO**

**Wow ¿Se esperaban esto de Edward?**

**Pero recuerden NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**Y menos en esta historia el siguiente es Bella POV :o**

**Hay muchas cosas que puedan pasar**

**¿Qué hará Edward?**

**Jajaja**

**Ojala y les haya gustado muchas gracias a ****.pottz, Cataa Cullen, Priscila Cullen 1410, Aridenere, rm-luz-de-luna, SofiaCullenHale, Lorenamtz, Klaudiitah, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, xXxEdwardxCullenxXx,azulmar, meRiis's Little Mind, nana83, Aiko Li, ashley-masen-cullen**

**Por sus Reviews y por seguir de cerca mi historia son muy animadores!!**

**Jajaja**

**Sigan dejando muchos!!**

**Recuerden se admite de TODO**

**Amenazas, patadas, peticiones, sugerencias etc.**

**Besos!!**

**Mary**

**P.S Otra de mis historias jijiji**

**.net/s/5130532/1/Entre_el_dinero_y_el_amor**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella´s POV

-¡Cállate Isabella!-Me gritó Edward muy enojado

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Edward

-Cuidado con tu bocota maldito chupasangre- Le amenazo Jake

¿Qué? No, no me lo podía creer ¿El me... me.... me gritó? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ¿qué he hecho yo? No, no puede ser cierto

Sonreí amargamente mientras sentía que no podía haber dolor más grande que aquel, sentía que el gran agujero que hace tiempo estuvo en mi pecho se volvía a abrir, no, no quería, no podía mirarlo en ese momento ni seguir escuchando sus hirientes palabras, que eran las únicas que podía decir desde que ella llegó aquí, negué con la cabeza estoy segura de que de ser humana estaría en el piso llorando con fuerza pero no, ahora debía mostrarme fuerte para Ness

Sentí como el agujero se habría más ¡Por favor! No otra vez

No quería estar ahí, subí rápidamente las escaleras y cerré de un portazo, mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas, esto de no poder llorar apesta

Por último escuche a Alice decir

—Luego ajusto cuentas contigo—

Era obvio que la advertencia iba para Edward, ¿Cómo se atrevió?

¡Maldita sea la hora que la conociste!

¡Perra del demonio! ¡Maldita!

Me tire en la cama boca arriba respirando fuertemente ¡Maldito agujero! Creía que te habías largado y me habías dejado vivir mi vida normal pero no Edward tenía que volver a invocarte sabiendo lo mucho que lo amo y lo mucho que me duele un simple "no" de sus labios

¡Maldita sea!

Grite sin que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca solo reprimiéndolo en mi garganta haciendo sonar un leve gruñido

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, era Reneesme

—Mamá— Susurro por lo bajo — ¿Cómo estás? —

Me senté en la cama y le tendí los brazos para poder abrazarla ella me haría sentir mejor, lentamente se fue acercando a mí y me abrazo, mientras la abrazaba sentía que una parte de Edward también me abrazaba mientras sus palabras volvían a mi mente "Cállate Isabella" Apreté los labios para no dejar salir un sollozo, no podía verme débil con mi hija creo que es orgullo de madre él no querer que un hijo le vea llorando y siendo débil y yo no era la excepción

—Ness estoy bien— Mentí separándola un poco de mi

Seguida por Reneesme venia Alice y Rosalie

Rosalie entro suave y lentamente mientras se dirigía a mí y Ness se sentaba junto a mi sin dejar de abrazarme, Alice se quedo de pie a una distancia de mi estoy segura de que ella lo sabe todo, todo sobre la "amiga" de Edward, todo sobre el que hace aquí y un sinfín de preguntas que mi mete tenía preparadas para ser respondidas

Rosalie se sentó en la cama a un junto a mí del otro lado al que estaba Reneesme y comenzó a hablar

—Bella, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien no sé exactamente que sea Joselle de Edward pero lo averiguaremos tendremos que habar con Carlisle porque al paso que va Edward no creo que nos escuche a nosotros, tienes que hablar con el nosotras nos encargaremos de Joselle se ve que es muy ingenua además Jasper podría manipular sus sentimientos para sentirse en confianza o no sé qué se yo algo pero Bella he aprendido a ser tu hermana y he descubierto que eres una gran persona, una gran cuñada, no me gusta verte mal ni a mi hermano lejos de ti son el uno para el otro naturalmente deben de estar juntos ya se nos ocurrirá un plan inteligente no te preocupes todo estará bien—Dijo Rosalie tratando de calmarme

—Rosalie tiene razón tienes que hablar con papá— Susurro Nessie, su voz irradiaba preocupación

—Dios, esto es mi culpa y solo mi culpa—Dijo Alice colocando sus manos en su rostro

Fruncí el ceño

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tú culpa Alice? Explícame eso—

Ella bajo un poco su cabeza en señal de vergüenza

— ¡Alice! —

—Yo… yo…—

— ¡Tu qué Alice! —

—Yo lo vi encontrándose con ella—Soltó con una voz temblorosa por los nervios y la culpa— debí detenerlo pero ya era tarde cuando fui por él, ya venía con la tal Joselle muy juntos no se qué rayos pasaba por mi mete como para no dejarlo todo en claro en ese momento y no sé en qué tonterías pude haber pensado para permitirle entrar a la casa, sabía perfectamente como iba a acabar todo esto pero no hice nada porque soy demasiado ingenua y por creer en Edward porque conociéndolo nunca habría hecho eso, nunca no se qué demonios este pasando pero es mi culpa yo lo sabía todo pero por un momento llegue a creer que el futuro podría cambiar solo porque Edward lo quisiera así pero no, no, no puedo entenderlo se supone que lo conozco y de repente hace algo que nunc ame hubiese esperado de él, yo creía conocerlo Bella lo siento de verdad lo siento mucho esto está mal y te prometo que hare lo que esté en mis manos para arreglarlo— Se acerco a mí y me tomo las manos y pude ver en sus ojos que todo era cierto, no la culpo yo también había confiado en Edward nunca me había alzado la voz y dudo mucho que lo vuelva a hacer si no quiere acabar muerto

—Yo… Alice…—Empecé, había puesto muy nerviosa a Alice y ella no tenia culpa de nada— No te preocupes Allie no te culpo de nada yo… solo que… me aterro mucho la idea de que Joselle pudiera quitarme lo que más quiero— Le apreté las manos en señal de que la entendía y seguía confiando en ella

—No hay problema debí decirte—

Le sonreí, me levante de la cama poniéndome al lado de Alice y rodeándola con un brazo en señal de que no había ningún rencor en mí

—Por ahora supongo que tengo que hablar con Edward y aclarar…— No pude terminar cuando vi que Alice se exaltaba saliendo de una visión rápida mirando por el gran ventanal que daba al bosque susurrando exasperada y con furia

—Maldición— Y como acto de reflejo desvié mi vista de ella y la subí hacia la ventana y pude ver claramente como Edward se dirigía al bosque corriendo por la puerta trasera

Abrí los ojos como platos

Iba por ella

Por la razón de mi dolor

Por lo que ahora odiaba más en mi vida

Por Joselle

El dolor, la desesperación, la preocupación y la furia se apoderaron de mí al tiempo que gritaba con todas mis fuerzas

— ¡Edward! —

Mi voz fue acompañada de un fuerte trueno que desató una lluvia feroz

**Tan, tan eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya parecido bien, lo alargue y agregue mas detalles como algunos me sugirieron también agregue mas dialogo y más explicaciones para que no quede ninguna duda ni nada**

**Gracias por los review!!* Ayudan a mejorar la calidad de los fic's**

**Sigan dejando muchos reviews son geniales y dan **

**Muchos ánimos**

**Gracias x seguir mi historia y las demás**

**Próximamente….**

**Un nuevo Fic de…**

…

…

…

…

**(Redoble de tambores) **

**De… Alice!!***

**Jajaja**

**Cualquier sugerencia o petición especial**

**Estoy abierta a opiniones como siempre los**

**Quiero pasen buen día ¡!¡!***

**Besos **

**Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chics**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Sé que odian a Edward pero recuerden nada es lo que parece y al final tods se llevaran una gran sorpresa pues no se esperan lo que les tengo preparado muajaja (risa diabólica) Pero en fin aquí esta!!***

**OoO______________________________________________________________OoO**

Edward POV

Apenas Emmett salió por la puerta salí por la puerta y me dirigí sin pensar con Joselle, ella no actuaba con razonamiento cuando los nervios la invadían y mi ¡Estúpido! Hermano no se le ocurrió un mejor momento para mostrarse en perfil de agresivo-peligroso con ella

Apenas salí por la puerta escuche un grito acompañado con un trueno que desato la lluvia

— ¡Edward! — Grito Bella con la voz cargada de dolor y rabia a la vez

Ese grito me dolió en el alma, yo le estaba causando ese dolor y me hizo pensar lo que me haría Bella, sabía muy bien que la confianza no era su fuerte, siempre su loca mente le hacía pensar lo peor de mi o de cualquier persona de la que no estuviera totalmente convencida por otro lado no podía quejarme yo era el que había plantado esa semilla de duda eterna en su cabeza cuando la dejé, era mi culpa, sacudí la cabeza y empecé a pensar con detenimiento, yo la dejé y cree que lo estoy haciendo de nuevo

Me pare en seco y dude de ir por Joselle, ella es madura ¿cierto? Y no es justo para Bella ni para mi comportarme así con Josie si era mi amiga debería tratarla como tal ¿no? Pero yo la trataba mejor ¿Qué me está haciendo?

Di media vuelta y me dispuse a alejarme e irme a casa con mi esposa y pedirle una GRAN disculpa estaba seguro de que Joselle regresaría dicen que lo que se va sin ser corrido, regresa sin ser llamado

Pero me puse a pensar en ella y un recuerdo llego a mi mente y me hizo reflexionar lo que estaba haciendo o a punto de hacer

_***Flashback***_

(Narrado en 3° persona)

Edward y Joselle van tomados de la mano mientras se miran a los ojos, ella le sonríe y el toma su rostro entre sus manos y la besa, ella lentamente se separa y le vuelve a mirar a los ojos susurrándole

—Te Amo Edward—

_***Fin Flashback***_

Respire fuertemente y me concentre en mi recuerdo ¡Genial! Justo cuando voy a dejarla ir

Pensé detenidamente ella… ella no… ella no puede… amarme o ¿sí? Debía averiguarlo si aun me ama debo aclarar las cosas con ella mire la lluvia, podría perder su rastro y el mío así que al menos si alguien me seguía probablemente me perdería el rastro, aunque me preocupaba no encontrar el rastro de Joselle

Volví a dar media vuelta sobre mis talones y me eche a correr de nuevo

Después de un diminuto rato pensé en Alice ella debió advertir esto ¿Por qué no me había detenido? Luego le preguntaría en privado, si Bella sabía que ella hubiese podido detenerme a hacer esta locura que estoy haciendo seguro que ni mi pobre hermana ni yo saldríamos vivos de su furia y de la familia entera pues todos salvo Emmett son extremadamente moralistas y me incluyo

Después de unos pocos segundos detecté un sutil olor a frambuesa

Suspire aliviado y empecé a correr, corrí y corrí por el bosque intentando seguir su sutil rastro, ¡Genial! Esto no podía ser mejor mi mejor amiga viene a verme después de siglos sin vernos y aun amándome y se encuentra con que estoy casado y con una hija y para colmo mi familia entera en especial Bella iban a matarme por no decirles ni una palabra a cerca de ella y por mi comportamiento, pero ella no tenía la culpa, todo este enredo es mi culpa si desde el primer momento le hubiese dicho a Joselle que...

¡Demonios! No puedo ni pensarlo o al menos presentársela yo mismo a Bella o... ¿Qué se yo? Algo pero no, yo Edward cabeza-dura Cullen no se me ocurrió que esto traería problemas, ¡Que idiota soy! Y a qué mismo idiota se le ocurrió llevarla a su casa tan cómodamente sin antes consultar al menos a Clar...

Sacudí mi cabeza ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba a punto de llamar Clarisle a Carlisle?

¡Perfecto! Cuando creí que no podía volverme más loco esto me pasa

Y de regreso la primera en abalanzarse sobre mí y prenderme fuego seria Bella ¡¿No es fantástico?!

Pero primero debía resolver las cosas con Jo ella era la que menos culpa tenía en todo este enredo

Detecte un sutil aroma que se iba intensificando olía a fresas, frambuesas, zarzamoras…

Me detuve en seco y suspire lentamente, era ella

—Joselle— Susurre

Seguía sin poder verla, estaba rodeado de arboles y había unos pequeños arbustos

—Josie— Seguí susurrando sabiendo que podía escucharme no quería exaltarla

Seguí su rastro hasta que se hizo un poco más fuerte

— ¿Ed?— Oí débilmente, tan débil que dudé si era ella o mi cabeza comida por la preocupación

"_Eddie se que puedes escucharme, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de Isabella o del resto de tu familia?, no me duele tanto saber que ya no eres mío me duele más que me hayas mentido, hayas dejado que se acumularan falsas esperanzas en mi cabeza, dejar que te abrazase y besase de ese modo si estabas casado dime la verdad cielo no te guardo rencor sabes que te amo demasiado como para sentir algo por ti que no sea cariño, solo dime la verdad"_

"_¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? Después de tanto tiempo no puedo culparte"_

Escuche sus dolidos pensamientos atentamente, me sentía fatal ¿No podía ser peor?

"_Respóndeme"_

Si, si podía ser peor

—Joselle, yo… yo lo siento porque no te dije nada, sabía que debía hacerlo pero no lo hice supongo por el gran shock que me provoco volver a verte después de tantos años, supongo que una parte de mi no quería decírtelo porque me importas mucho Josie no me acuerdo mucho de ti pero sé que entre nosotros existió algo muy fuerte, y me duele verte sufrir y cuando te lo dijera rompería con las esperanzas que tenias cuando nos volvimos a ver yo... no quería… yo…—

No supe qué más podía decirle

En ese momento vi como saltaba lentamente de un árbol y caminaba un poco para acercarse a mí

"_Lo sé, lo sé todo y no me importa"_

¿No le importaba? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Lentamente tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, pude observar sus ojos color carmesí que ardían en llamas

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro, su cálido aroma frutal me invadió suspire rendido y cerré mis ojos

"_Aun y a pesar de todo te amo"_

—Lo sé— Respondí sinceramente a sus pensamientos

Pego su frente contra la mía y sentí su nariz sobre la mía y lentamente la bese, fue un beso suave pero se fue intensificando conforme avanzaba el tiempo, recorrió sus manos de mi cara a mi cabello y una se zafó de esta para tomar mi cintura y pegarme más a ella, mientras yo reaccionaba y posaba mis manos en su cintura y en un ágil movimiento abandoné sus labios y los pose sobre su cello haciendo que Joselle soltara un leve gemido, cuando de repente aun sobre en cuello de Josie detecte algo que me parecía… era… Oh, oh

—¡¡Edward!! — Grito su voz detrás de Joselle y de mí

¡Mierda!

**OoO______________________________________________________________OoO**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Quién será?**

**Eso lo descubrirán hasta el siguiente!!**

**Jajaja mientras tanto me apuro mas si dejan REVIEW (es enserio)**

**Bueno ahí nos vemos saludos XD: D**

***¡¡Mary!!***


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV

…

…

Edward corría por la puerta trasera de la casa para ir al bosque, su único objetivo alcanzar a donde quiera que fuera Joselle

…

…

Levante mi cabeza saliendo de mi visión mientras Bella me miraba y como acto de reflejo volteaba hacia la ventana y veía lo que yo hace unos segundos

— ¡Edward!— Grito una dolorosa y furiosa Bella mirando la misma escena que yo

Ante mis ojos el corría desesperadamente por la puerta trasera hacia el bosque el… iba… por… ¡¡ELLA!!

¿Qué demonios está haciendo Edward?

Oh no, no, no, no ¡¡LO MATARE!! Con todo lo que he pasado por él para que estuviera junto a Bella y ahora sale con sus idioteces!! Es que acaso ¡¿No puedo tener un hermano más idiota?! Por dios ni siquiera Emmett sobre pasaba esa línea de la estupidez

Un gruñido de parte de Bella me saco de mis enojados pensamientos hacia Edward

—NO LO HARÁS EDWARD CULLEN—

Y dicho esto Bella salió corriendo hacia el bosque

¡Maldición!

Reneesme, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos varadas intentando pensar que haríamos, Bella iría tras Edward

Tuve una visión

…

…

Edward besaba apasionadamente a Joselle mientras ella profería un gemido, en ese instante Edward se tensaba pero la seguía besando

— ¡¡Edward!! —

…

…

Salí de mis visiones sacudiendo mi cabeza

Oh no ¡Bella descubriría a Edward! Y lo peor ¡Muy junto a Joselle!

¡Maldición! Debía hacer algo o todo esto se iría por el caño a pesar de que esto todavía tenía una pizca de salvación si mi visión no se cumplía pero estaba segura de que así sería, la última alternativa seria detener a uno de los dos y como en mi visión se veía clara mente que Edward no iba a ceder pues detendría a Bella era mi última opción o si no esto terminara peor de lo que una vez habría imaginado

— ¿Qué pasa tía Alice?— Pregunto muy preocupada Reneesme

Me quede callada, las visiones cambiaban solo con hablar de ellas así que no estaba segura de decir lo que había visto si aun había esperanza de salvarle el pellejo a el estúpido de Edward mejor conocido como Eddy

—Alice Cullen sino nos duces ahora mismo…—Rosalie no se molesto en terminar la oración ya que supuso que yo sabría exactamente mi futuro sino les decía una palabra

Suspire pesadamente

—Bien pero eh… no estoy muy segura si… pues si Reneesme escucha… tu sabes—

Rosalie pareció captar muy bien mi indirecta así que sonrió, se arrodillo a su altura y se dirigió a Reneesme

—Cielo tu tía y yo debemos conversar ¿te importaría dejarnos solas?—

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y Reneesme salió de la habitación sabiendo que algo no andaba para nada bien

Cerrándose la puerta Rosalie empezó a bombardear

— ¿Qué viste Alice? —

—A Edward—

— ¿Con Joselle? —

— ¿Con quién más? — Le respondí tajante ya quería salir disparada y detener a Bella

—Estas demasiado inquieta Alice debiste ver algo real mente malo como para que…—No prosiguió y hasta pude oír el "clic" de su cabeza cuando por fin comprendió o eso se noto— Oh no, Los descubrió ¿Cierto? —

—Si Rosalie y debo ir y detener a Bella antes de que despelleje miembro por miembro a Edward y a Joselle—

—Dios no puedo creer que Edward fuera tan estúpido como para acostarse con esa zorra que…—

—Espera Rosalie —La interrumpí ella pensó que ellos se habían acostado— No se han acostado solo se besaron pero si sigo aquí contigo no podre detener a Bella y probablemente esos dos si lleguen a lo que tú piensas—

Ella pareció comprenderlo todo ahora bien

—Entonces ¿¡que demonio haces aquí Alice!? ¡Ve! — Me presiono y se lo agradecí pues reaccione y salí corriendo en busca de Bella

La lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros y probablemente borraría el rastro de Edward y el de Bella pero por el bien de esta familia debía seguir buscando

_**(Continuara)**_

**OoOoO________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________OoOoO**

**Ya lo se quieren matarme por esto y por dejar el cap. aquí estancado pero no se desesperen subiré más pronto de lo que creen subo más rápido si envían muchos reviews y…**

**ESTA COMPROBADO POR USTEDES MISMOS en cuanto más reviews envíen menos tiempo tardare **

**En fin GRACIAS!!* **

**A todas las personas que envían reviews y a tods aquells que me tienen es sus escritores y historias favoritas no será nada sin ustedes son geniales!**

**También muchas gracias a mi hermanita! Que me apoya y aunque a veces quiere matarme no lo hace jjp gracias y felicidades x tu nuevo bebe ¡seré tía de nuevo!**

**Tambien a mis fans de aquí de FanFictión!!**

**.pottz, Cataa Cullen, Priscila Cullen 1410, SofiaCullenHale , rm-luz-de-luna, Aridenere, Lorenamtz, Klaudiitah, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, xXxEdwardxCullenxXx, azulmar, meRiis's Little Mind, nana83, Aiko Li, ashley-masen-cullen, Emilia Cullen, Circe Cullen, Diana, nana83, maxy oneill, Sofia Swan, volkalice-hale, tsuki-airen, erika de Cullen, gaby malfoy, lucia, Dark Lunacy, Alondra, eiv000, LambLionEternity, pretii babii**

**UFF!! SON MUCHS GRACIAS!!* sorry si me falto alguien los quiero**

**hasta el próximo cap.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice POV

Corría por el bosque intentando seguir el rastro de Edward ayudada por mis visiones de pronto otra visión inundo mi mente

...

...

Bella corría resignada, cansada y llena de furia directo a casa cerraba de un portazo su cuarto y... todo se volvió borroso

...

...

Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué regresa a casa? ¿Descubrió a Edward?

¡Maldición! Y ahora que

Decidí seguir corriendo y buscar a Edward ya que su rastro aun estaba allí con uno que olía a frutas rojas ese indudablemente era el de Joselle, después de correr un rato vi unos árboles rodeados por arbustos y... ¡Dios!

— ¡Edward!—

Lleno de susto mi idiota hermano levanto la cabeza del cuello de la peor zorra que vi en mi existencia y eso que llevo muchos años con vida

—Alice yo... — Intento arreglarlo pero no pudo lo que había visto era evidente

—Cállate Edward no puedes salvarte el pellejo ahora estas totalmente loco ¡¿Cómo demonios fuiste capaz de hacer esto?! ¿A Bella? Después de todo lo que sufriste por ella, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, a mí, a la familia a Jasper ¡Tuvimos una crisis por ustedes dos! Estuve en peligro de muerte por ustedes dos, ¡para que ahora me salgas con tus idioteces! —

—Alice esto... — Genial ahora la zorrita mayor iba a salir en defensa de mi hermano

—Tú eres menos indicada para dar explicaciones así que... no quiero sonar grosera pero ¡Cierra la boca! —

— ¡Alice! No le vuelvas a hablar así esto es mi culpa— Me regaño Edward, ¡Que! ¡Me regaño! Ahora sí que voy a terminar de asesinarlo si es que sobre vive a la furia de Bella

— ¡¿Qué?! Es más que obvio que esto es SU culpa y tu, tú no te salvas de la culpa, porque TU —Señale a Edward— engañaste a Bella en su cara y a sabiendas de tu conciencia que ella existía y también a costa de la existencia de Reneesme ella es una niña inocente y esta mas que enterada de tus idioteces, ella es mucho mas lista que tu por lo visto y TU —Señale a la mujerzuela de Joselle— bueno tu tal vez tienes menos culpa pero aun después de que sabias perfectamente que Edward no estaba disponible vas y te besas con él y da gracias que no fue Bella quien te encontró o que hubiesen llegado aun mas lejos en ese caso yo ... —No pude seguir hablando estaba llena de furia

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —No me pude resistir y ahogue un grito en mi garganta que se oyó a muchos metros a la redonda de el bosque pero dudo que haya llegado hasta la casa

—Ahora TU —Señalando a mi incompetente hermano— Y TU —Señalando a "Jo" — Nos vamos de aquí y espero que tengan una buena explicación para Bella— Edward puso cara de susto— Si escuchaste bien Edward TU y Joselle no me dirán nada, no servirá a la única que expondrán su caso será a Bella y también a Carlisle y no creo que estén muy felices de lo que hicieron así que ustedes dos dejen de poner esas caras de sustos y ¡CAMINEN! —

Lo último lo grité, e inmediatamente los dos avanzaron por delante de mí

Durante todo el viaje –e incluso antes— pude sentir la mirada de Joselle insistente en mirarme a los ojos supuse que eso era lo que quería pues he notado que con mirar a los ojos paraliza así como lo había hecho conmigo y con Rosalie así que no le mire a los ojos y nunca lo haría ella era peligrosa y hasta no estar con Bella "segura" dentro de su escudo no estaría del todo tranquila con ella

—Alice— Me llamo la voz de un ángel que me saco de mis pensamientos

Giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba

— ¡Jazz!— Grité y me abalancé sobre él

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? Te siento preocupada y tensa ¿Qué tienes amor? —

Ah, mi pequeño siempre tan preocupado por mí, sentí la mirada insistente de Joselle y Edward sobre nosotros, en un instante el giró su cabeza y recordé el don de Joselle, rápidamente le cubrí los ojos y tome los dos lados de su cara para que me mirara a los ojos y supiera la seriedad del asunto

—No la mires a los ojos— Le susurre débilmente para que no me oyera ni Edward ni Joselle y a la vista mental de Edward ocultaba mis pensamientos repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez la nana de Bella para causarle culpa

Giré mi cabeza y aun en los brazos de Jasper les dije seria mente, no quería que Joselle sintiera el miedo en mi voz, no podía ser débil frente a ella, no me lo iba a permitírmelo

— ¡Y ustedes dos! ¿Qué están mirando? ¡Váyanse a casa ahora los alcanzamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Muevan su trasero! —

Estábamos a unos metros de la casa pero ellos caminaron lentamente, Joselle detrás de Edward

—Allie será mejor que me digas que pasa—

—Sí, verás Jazz esto... ella... ella es Joselle según lo que se es amig... — No pude continuar pues en ese instante tuve una visión que cambiaría radicalmente la situación actual y no exactamente para bien

...

...

Bella estaba solo con solo la ropa interior de arriba y el pantalón tirada de espaldas en la cama con...

...

...

Puse mis manos en mi boca intentando reprimir un grito y cerré fuertemente mis ojos ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡NO!

Jasper me sacudió débilmente y me dijo con susto

— ¿Alice que viste? —

—Yo... acabo de ver a...—

No pensé mas, ni me quede a dar explicaciones, tenía que evitarlo, debía evitar que Edward la descubriera

Subí la escalera insistente y Emmett me grito por atrás mío

— ¿Por qué todos suben como locos allá arriba? —

Le grite por encima del hombro

— ¡Que nadie suba y que nadie baje! — Haciendo clara referencia a Reneesme ella no tenia por que saberlo por su propio bienestar

Al subir vi a Edward en el umbral de la puerta e instantáneamente supe que era demasiado tarde

**OoOoO______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________OoOoO**

**Tan, tan, tan, tan esto es todo por hoy no pude actualizar más pronto estoy súper apretada, el martes regreso a clases pero no se preocupen seguiré actualizando no tan seguido pero no me despediré escribir es lo más genial para mi además de librarme del estrés jjp**

**A todas las personas que envían reviews y a tods aquells que me tienen es sus escritores y historias favoritas no será nada sin ustedes son geniales!**

**Biie Mary**

**P.s. Escribí un ****One****-Shot de humor y está teniendo mucho éxito NO PUEDO CREERLO pensé q seria un asco Jajaja es mas pensé que todo lo que escribía era un asco PERO NO!! Los invito a leer "Te Voy A Matar Con Un Banano" se que suena idiota pero está teniendo muchos reviews y está entrando en muchos favoritos jjp**

**Link: .net/s/5312471/1/**

**Para más información .net/~aliceevelyn90**


	9. Chapter 9

Alice POV

Al subir vi a Edward en el umbral de la puerta e instantáneamente supe que era demasiado tarde

El abrió la puerta y allí estaba Bella

Edward no lucia alterado ante la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos ¿será que su culpa es demasiado grande para perdonarla? Estaba aun en el pasillo y no podía ver la escena bien, avance unos pasos más y me puse detrás de Edward quien ya había atravesado la puerta y con Joselle a mis espaldas descubrí que Bella estaba sentada en la cama mirando al vacio con gesto ausente y dolido

—Hola— Dijo Edward intentando llamar su atención

Al ver a Joselle detrás de mí su mirada se torno furiosa y en una visión rápida pude ver como saltaba sobre Joselle

Regresando de mi visión pude detener a Bella antes de que cometiera alguna imprudencia por la ira

— ¡Suéltame Alice!, ¡Voy a darle a esa perra lo que merece!, ¡Maldita!, ¡Zorra!— Bella rugía y gritaba en mis brazos forcejando para que la dejara ir a matarla, en mi interior si quería soltarla pero Edward tomo mi lugar y la llevo casi arrastrando hasta su cuarto

En ese momento reflexione ¿Había fallado mi visión? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—Confundida ¿Cierto? — Exclamo Joselle con un tono que me decía que tenía que salir de allí de inmediato esta chica era malévola y ahora que sabía sus secretos yo era un estorbo para sus planes —Sabes Alice, no deberías confiar en lo que te muestra la mente, puede mentir—

— ¿Cómo tu pequeña maldita? — Rugí dándome vuelta para enfrentarla

—Oh, no Allie, mala respuesta—

Y allí cometí el peor error que pude haber cometido en ese momento, la mire a los ojos, lo último que escuche antes de hundirme fue la voz de Emmett llamándome, oh no, el no

— ¡Alice!— Y todo acabo…

**OoOoO___________________________________________________________OoOoO**

**Ahora sí que querrán asesinarme pero no se alteren subí esto como un pequeño adelanto y haciendo referencia a lo que siempre les he dicho "Nada es lo que parece" pues primero piensan una cosa, luego otra y hasta el final nada es lo que pensaste ¿o no? Niéguenmelo pero sean sinceros apoco no es cierto heeee Jajaja en fin, tampoco crean que me gusta andar jugando con sus mentes, solo soy buena escritora Jajaja ustedes y sus reviews me han levantado el ego y por fin puedo admitirlo ¡Soy buena!, Lastima que mis padres nunca me dejen empezar una carrera así dicen que esto no sirve para la vida pero en fin yo creo que la medicina no es tan mala cierto? Pero a ver que día mando muy lejos a mis padres y tal vez un día vean uno de mis libros en lista de ****Best****Sellers**** o en un estante de una librería, tengo grandes esperanzas Jajaja bueno sin más MUCHAS PER MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS no sería nada sin su apoyo y nunca m cansare de decirlo son fantásticos todos ustedes LOS QUIERO ah casi se me olvida MAÑANA REGRESO A CLASES!!! Jajaja así que estaré un poco menos por aquí pero no se apuren no los olvidare, escribir es lo que más me gusta en el mundo así q aquí nos estaremos viendo sin más ni menos me despido nos sin antes decirles GRACIAS una vez más…**

**Con cariño y admiración **

**Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

— ¡Suéltame Alice!, ¡Voy a darle a esa perra lo que merece!, ¡Maldita!, ¡Zorra!— Grité con todas mis fuerzas a la tipa que destrozo mi familia en un instante, me las pagaría, rugía y gritaba en brazos de Alice, ¿Por qué no deja que la mate de una vez? Estaba forcejando para que me dejara ir a matarla, justo cuando sentí que por fin si iba soltarme para que le diera su merecido a Jos-zorra, Edward tomo el lugar de Alice y me llevo casi arrastrando hasta nuestro cuarto y detrás de él y cerró la puerta

— ¡Suéltame Edward! ¡No puedes arrastrarme de ase modo! ¡SUELTAME! —

Seguía forcejando hasta que comprendí que no cedería pero yo seguía igual, no quería que me soltara aunque tuviera que retorcerme toda la eternidad así lo haría no podía apartarse de mí, no quería que así fuera, aunque le dijera lo contrario a él y a todo el mundo, lo amaba y no querría una eternidad sin el

El pareció percatarse de que no cedería, así que me apretó más a él y me susurró al oído haciendo que me estremeciera y dejara de moverme pero con mis manos aferrándome a sus brazos

—Perdóname— Y me dio un suave beso en el cuello, a pesar de todo seguía cayendo en su encanto como si fuera la primera vez —Te amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo—

Sin responderle me giré y comencé a besarlo con ansias y temor de volver a perderlo, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo irse

El parecía igual de ansioso que yo ya que correspondió a mi beso con mucha necesidad y fuerza, lo tome de los cabellos para atraerlo aun más a mí, el comenzó a desabotonar uno de los botones de mi blusa, para el ya era tarde pues ya había desabotonado su camisa y la hice caer al suelo a velocidad vampírica, lentamente y aun abrazados y besándonos caminamos hacia la cama y nos dejamos caer en ella pero en un instante dejó de besarme y la duda y el miedo me inundo

Se separo de mí lentamente pero no dejo de abrazarme, tenía una expresión de miedo y yo lo tuve también

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunte con miedo ¿Y ahora qué?

—No estoy seguro, yo… creí oír… a Emmett— No procese muy bien lo que me dijo

— ¿Emmett?— ¿Qué tenía que ver en esto?

Se levanto y se puso su camisa rápidamente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y al abrirla quedé totalmente en shock y con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Ah sí, prefiero no responder mi propia pregunta.

Emmett yacía en el suelo con la mirada perdida, ahogue un grito cuando miré a mí alrededor y pensé ¿Dónde está Alice? Y aun peor ¿Dónde está Joselle? ¡Dios mío! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

Edward fue con Emmett e intento hacerlo reaccionar, de pronto, casi pude escuchar un clic en su cabeza y me miro como si yo tuviera la respuesta

—Bella, extiende tu escudo, intenta desbloquearlo o lo que sea, por favor inténtalo necesitamos saber que paso—

Asentí con la cabeza, camine hacia ellos y me puse de rodillas a su lado para extender mi escudo e intentar sacarlo de su "inconsciencia" pues solo estaba bloqueado

Cerré mis ojos y extendí mi escudo pero justo antes de sacar a Emmett de la inconsciencia un grito alarmado me sacó de mi concentración

— ¡Emmett! — Abrí mis ojos de golpe — ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! Emmy cariño—

Eran Rosalie, (quien estaba sobre Emmett intentando hacerlo reaccionar) Carlisle y Jasper supuse que el chisme de que todos subían como rayos a la parte de arriba se había extendido ya por toda la casa

—Hijo ¿Qué ha pasado? — Pregunto un muy confundido Carlisle

—Eso es lo que intentamos descubrir— Respondió y me miró —Adelante Bella—

Asentí, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a extender mi escudo, lo extendí y seguí extendiendo hasta que logré sacar a Emmett de su bloqueo, rápido sus ojos dejaron de ver hacia la nada y se fijaron en un punto en el techo de la casa, parpadeo un par de veces y se sentó en el piso alterado, asustado y gritando

— ¡Alice! —

Jasper lo procesó rápidamente y al escuchar el nombre de su amada hizo a un lado bruscamente a Rosalie, tomó a Emmett por los hombros con fuerza y casi estaba al borde de la histeria

— ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Dónde está Alice? —Lo sacudió desesperado— ¡Responde! — Emmett estaba un tanto confundido y no podía articular palabra debido al pánico que se le notaba en su rostro

Rosalie reacciono a eso y se puso furiosa apartando a Jasper de manera furiosa

—Déjalo en paz Jasper—

— ¡Tú no te metas esto es por Alice, no te das cuenta, no está aquí! Y al parecer ¡Emmett la vio por última vez! —Rugió un muy enfadado Jasper, que ya me estaba empezando a cambiar el humor

— ¡¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar Jasper Cullen?! — Rugió el doble de fuerte Rosalie

Jasper iba a contestar a eso cuando afortunadamente Carlisle intervino

— ¡Ya basta!, Dejemos que Emmett se tranquilice y después el mismo nos dirá lo que ha pasado aquí—

Todos comenzamos a relajarnos y bajamos junto con un muy asustado Emmett quien iba a rastras de Rosalie

En la sala se encontraba el resto de la familia, Reneesme al ver a Edward lo miro con enfado y se giro para ver a la pantalla de televisión, mas tarde saliendo de este enredo Edward tendría que hablar con ella y conmigo también, pero ahora necesitábamos de todo y de todos

…

…

…

…

…

Dentro de una media hora Carlisle nos llamo a la sala Edward y yo habíamos ido a buscar a los alrededores de la casa por algún rastro de Alice pero una suave llovizna debió borrar su rastro

Ya todos en la sala rodeando a Emmett quien seguía pegado como chiche a Rosalie quien acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarlo el noto nuestra llegada y un poco más tranquilo empezó a hablar

—Se la ha llevado— Al salir esto de la boca de Emmett, todos mis terrores cobraron vida, le había hecho daño a mi familia

**oOoOoOo_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_oOoOoOo**

**Chan chan!!**

**Perdón!! Por hacerlos esperar tanto pero la escuela me trae súper atorada y aparte (esto sonara mal) pero he ido mucho de fiesta Jajaja pero me he tomado el tiempo para hacer lo que más adoro**

**Este Fic cada vez tiene más seguidores hasta ahora ya tiene 75 reviews!! Sueño con los 100 o mas jipi GRACIAS ya tengo una nueva historia la estoy escribiendo, está en proceso y es de comedia después de mi Fic "Te Voy A Matar Con Un Banano" y los buenos reviews que dicen que sirvo para la comedia pues decidí hacer una a ver qué tal Jajaja ok gracias x leer y nos vemos el viernes ******

**LOS ADORO**

**Con cariño**

**Mary**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, antes que nada perdón por la tardanza la escuela ahora sí que esta apretujada, en fin me busque un tiempo y pum!! Aquí esta**

**¡¡Disfruten!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Emmett POV

¿Qué demonios hacia media familia allá arriba?

¿Qué había de interesante para que todos subieran como desquiciados?

Alice fue la gota que derramo el vaso al verla subir de un modo presuroso gritando igual de desquiciada –más de lo normal-

— ¡Que nadie suba y que nadie baje! — Hizo clara referencia a Reneesme, pero la curiosidad me inundaba ¿Por qué?

—Qué cosa más extraña— Exclamo el chucho mirando hacia la tele

Puse una expresión de pregunta y confusión en el rostro

— ¿Y ahora? — Exclamo Nessie e hizo ademán de irse

—Hey, hey, hey, no tan rápido tú te quedas— La detuve con un brazo y la levante en el aire para volver a sentarla en el sillón, y el chucho no tan tonto la tomo y la puso sobre sus piernas

—No es justo— Refunfuño Ness y se cruzo de brazos pero no le duro el enojo al estar con el perro

Sonreí para mí

De pronto Rosalie cruzo el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras ¡Otra!

—Oh, no Rosalie, si subes te juro que te bajo a rastras yo mismo— Había "prometido" no subir y no dejar subir y justo ahora todo el rebane de personas subía como locos y despertaban aun mas mi curiosidad

Me miro extrañada y bajó los pocos escalones que pudo subir y después vino hacia mí con una sonrisa traviesa, supe lo que estaba pensando corrió hacia mí con velocidad humana, se lanzo a mis brazos y la levante en el aire y al bajarla empecé a besarla y ella también me besaba como solo ella sabe hacerlo ¡Demonios! ¡Por que Emmett Cullen! ¡Porque prometes algo y todos quieren echarlo a perder! Definitivamente no servía para esto

— ¡Oigan!, Hay niños presentes y personas que no quieren mirar eso— Interrumpió el chucho quien se gano una mirada furiosa por parte de Rose

—Tranquilo Jake, es normal ya estoy acostumbrada— Repico con una voz normal y sin alteraciones… ¿Reneesme? ¿Lo consideraba normal? ¿Lo hacíamos tan seguido? Uh, paso de responder eso

—Si tu lo dices, pero igual desagrada— Respondió el chucho virando su mirada a la tv

Apenada Rose se sentó para ver televisión y yo me senté junto a ella tomándola de la mano, eso era apropiado para los "niños"

—Emmy ¿Por qué no quisiste subir? — Lo dijo en un tono sumamente insinuante y haciendo un camino por mi torso hasta mi ombligo con su uña ¡Estupendo!

— ¿Qué les dije? —Repico el Chucho

—En que te afecta perro— Rose se enfado, cierto ¿En qué le afectaba?

— ¡En que hay niños, Barbie! —

Se dirigieron miradas matadoras

—Un segundo ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué le dices a Rosalie "Barbie"! — Dijo un tanto molesta-celosa Reneesme, que divertido Reneesme celosa de Rosalie

—Tranquila, no es un halago— Dijo chuchin como si fuera lo mas obvio

— ¡oye! Yo bien podría ser Barbie humana— Reclamó mi Rose

—Justo lo que dijiste, podrías— El chucho recalcó el PODRIAS

—Que quisiste decir con e…—

Rose no pudo terminar de formular su frase cuando Jasper entro corriendo con intenciones subiendo las escaleras

—Hey tu —Jasper se giró cuando apenas había subido unos cuantos escalones— Tu duende me dio órdenes de que nadie suba—

Jasper frunció el ceño extrañado y molesto y me gruño

—Ni tú ni nadie me da órdenes— Y se giro para volver a subir cuando contra-ataque

—Bueno, eso le diré a Alice—

Se detuvo en seco, ¿Cómo ese pequeño duende puede hacer que todos hagan lo que a ella se le plazca?

—Bien— Respingo Jasper bajando — ¿En que están? —

—Este perro…—Comenzó Rose

Todos volvieron a su discusión de belleza, insultos, Barbies, celos y de más cuando detrás de todo el barullo al cual no ponía ni una pizca de atención escuche muy sutil mente

— ¡Suéltame Alice!, ¡Voy a darle a esa perra lo que merece!, ¡Maldita!, ¡Zorra!— esa era Bella, un segundo… ¡Bella! ¡Pelea!

¡Está bien eso rebasa mis limites! Tengo que saber qué demonios pasa allá arriba

Espere unos dos minutos a que todos se adentraran aún más en su escándalo como para levantarme y subir las escaleras y justo a mitad de las escaleras alcance a escuchar a Joselle discutiendo don Alice y seguí subiendo para averiguar en qué le habían caído a la zorra y al imbécil de mi hermano, el cual se ha ganado una paliza y un GRAN discurso por parte de Carlisle, sin mencionar las patadas de trasero que tenía preparadas Bella, ufff... mi hermanito se las va a ver negras ¡Que genial!

De pronto terminé de subir y pude ver y escuchar a Joselle con exactitud

—Oh, no Allie, mala respuesta—

Alice se giró a ver a Joselle a la cara con furia, pero de pronto su cara se descompuso como si estuviera teniendo una visión y de pronto se desplomó sobre el suelo como una liviana hoja de papel

Oh, no

— ¡Alice! — Grite con preocupación y miedo mientras me dirigía a donde estaba Alice desvaneciéndose, me arrodille y empecé a sacudirla sin éxito Oh ¡demonios!, era la segunda vez que había visto a esa hacer eso, bloquearnos y dejarnos como inconscientes — ¡¿Qué hiciste maldita?! — Gruñí enfrentándola

Ella sonrió maligna y río para después decirme

—Oh Emmy, y yo que te consideraba un buen cuñado, pero veo que no es así, solo eres un estorbo al igual que Allie—

Me enfadé y me levante de donde estaba con Alice para decirle unas palabras no muy amables cuando de pronto me miro a los ojos y lo último de lo que fui consiente fue de su mirada malévola llevando a Alice consigo Oh no, llegué tarde y todo por hacerle caso al duende quien ahora estaba en peligro…

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward POV

Terminamos de oír a Emmett

Bella, Rosalie y Esme decidieron salir a buscar a los alrededores de la casa para encontrar rastro o alguna señal que nos indicara donde rayos se habían llevado a mi inocente hermana, Alice no tenia culpa de mi idioteces pero según Jasper y Carlisle podíamos hallar algo que nos indicara que es exactamente lo que hace Joselle en nuestra mente como para dejarnos totalmente desarmados, no me lo podía creer ni yo mismo, la que creía una vieja y buena amiga en realidad no lo era, acaso ¿Fui un blanco tan fácil? Pudo ser Bella o incluso Alice pero me toco a mi ser el blanco perfecto para que esa zorra separara a mi familia y lograra su objetivo aunque en ese momento no estábamos muy seguros de cual era

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y yo nos hallábamos en la oficina de Carlisle discutiendo acerca de lo que era Joselle y sobre su objetivo pero sin Alice esto iba a estar difícil

Leímos un par de leyendas acerca de los poderes vampíricos que pueden controlar mentes humanas e incluso las de nuestra especie, investigamos por horas incluso Bella y las demás ya habían vuelto sin ninguna respuesta, nos costaba un poco concentrarnos por la desesperación y el nerviosismo que lanzaba Jasper y eso me ponía aun de peor humor y con toda la culpa que cargaba sobre mis hombros era aun peor, pero yo era el menos indicado para juzgarlo o pedirle que se calmara pues todo esto era mi culpa

A ratos escuchaba el gritar de la mente de Jasper gritándome y queriéndome matar y a ratos culpándose a sí mismo de ello y jurándose a sí mismo que no importarían las consecuencias nunca la dejaría sola ni aunque ella así lo quisiera, también escuchaba los pensamientos de Emmett y de mi padre, ambos intentaban concentrarse y me decían que no era mi culpa que pudo haber engañado a cualquiera pero el caso es que fue a mi

Lo que mas encendió mi mente fue uno de los pensamientos de Emmett

"_Le pudo pasar incluso a Bella o a Reneesme no debes culparte por…"_

En ese momento deje de escuchar a Emmett y pensé Reneesme de seguro ella me odia porque estoy seguro de que es totalmente consciente de lo que le hice a su madre y a la familia e incluso como es el chismoso e indiscreto el perro a estas alturas ya sabía que incluso su querida tía Alice estaba en peligro y todo gracias a su súper padre, pero con solo imaginar que esa maldita le tocara un pelo de la cabeza juro que la mato y desmiembro con mis propias manos

Un grito de gloria lleno la oficina de Carlisle y todos nos giramos a verlo

—Lo tengo— Dijo Carlisle en un tono de gloria

Instintivamente Jasper se abalanzo sobre el trozo de papel que Carlisle sostenía en sus manos y ávidamente lo empezó a leer y después de unos escasos segundos puso una expresión extrañada y dijo

—No entiendo—

—Lo entenderías si te lo explicara— Exclamo Carlisle caminando hacia él y quitándole el papel de las manos

Parecía muy viejo y a juzgar por lo poco que había visto era escrito a mano con una caligrafía impecable y con un estelo muy conservador, lo que me llamo la atención y enseguida comprendí que se trataba de una carta de origen Vulturi fue el sello en rojo carmesí con un escudo con una letra V muy clásica, pero muy elegante

—Y bien— Insistió Jasper y me cole un poco en su mente

_Porque demonios Carlisle se tarda los siglos en decirnos qué diablos es eso no pude comprender nada solo algo de una persecución hace como mil años eso de que nos sirve ahora…_ —Se detuvo de pensar en seco y me miro— _Deja de hurgar en mi mente Edward no estoy del mejor humor_

Enseguida bajé mi mirada y escuche como todos venían hacia acá mientras Carlisle le daba una última leída a su carta

Bella entro con Rosalie y Esme pisándole los talones

— ¿Qué encontraron? ¿Ya saben que es lo que hace? —Pregunto Bella

—Si— Respondió Carlisle y Esme camino y se puso a su lado en señal de apoyo

— ¿Donde está Reneesme? — Pregunté a Bella

—Se fue con Jacob a ver a Charlie, este no es lugar para ella ahora podría estar en algún peligro y…—

—La única en peligro aquí es Alice y si no se callan para que podamos escuchar yo mismo lo haré— Interrumpió Jasper sumamente molesto

—Basta Jasper, ya sé lo que hace Joselle tratamos un caso semi igual hace unos años en Volterra, era una mujer también solo que era rubia y unos años más joven, tenía en particular unos 15 cuando la transformaron, tuvimos reportes de que todo era como ella lo quería, en esos tiempos teníamos en la guardia a alguien con un don parecido al de Bella a él en especial lo mandamos a investigar y cuando volvió nos conto que lo que ella hacía era controlar las mentes de los demás para hacer lo que a ella se le plazca a comparar con Joselle, lo único que ella tiene de diferente es que Carmen como se llamaba la mujer o más bien niña, era que Carmen solo controla mentes y al parecer Joselle puede hacer mucho más que eso ya que nos bloquea y nos deja en estado de inconsciencia lo cual me hace creer que tiene un don muy parecido al de Alec ya que bloquea los cinco sentidos y nos perdemos en la nada solo que un poco más poderoso ya que somos incapaces ni de pensar—

Cuando Carlisle termino de hablar nadie dijo nada todos estábamos en shock ya que estábamos desprotegidos ante ella pues era muy poderosa, aunque Bella nos protegiera mentalmente no podía arriesgarla ya bastante tenía con que se hubiera llevado a Alice a no sé dónde y estuviera haciéndole no se que

Aun con todas mis toneladas de preocupación estaba seguro de muchas cosas, ahora lo entendía todo Joselle era peligrosa y tenía que acabar con ella, solo ella pagaría todo el sufrimiento de mi familia, se que muy pronto esta pelea tendría lugar no sé cómo terminara pero de lo que no dudo es que la voy a hacer pagar…

**O.o.O.o.O.o______________________________________________________o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Pues esto fue todo :D**

**Sé lo que están pensando de seguro muchs de ustedes están más que furioss por que me he tardado siglos y siglos en publicar pero enserio la escuela me está comiendo hasta los huesos!! Y no es exageración y aparte ahora tengo novio y pues ya se imaginaran… pero aquí está el cap. No los abandonare!! Seguiré publicando mientras lleguen Reviews!! Jajaja**

**Nos vemos prometo no tardarme mucho**

**Los quiero**

**Besos**

**Mary**

**Pushenle al verde!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Alice POV

De la nada volví a ver la luz después de estar encerrada en la obscuridad de mi cabeza, parpadee varias veces y me senté en el césped, estaba en medio del bosque completamente sola, acaso esa zorra me había dejado el camino libre así nada más listo para irme y des enmascararla en cualquier momento

No estaba muy segura de eso pero por más que la buscaba y miraba a mi alrededor no había absolutamente nadie ni nada a excepción de miles y miles de árboles, arbustos y alguno que otro animal que allí se encontraba, aun así no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba o como había llegado allí, solo recuerdo sus ojos y después que volví a recuperar la conciencia en este lugar, no he de estar muy lejos de casa o al menos eso pienso…

Aunque si estoy lejos de casa debía apresurarme e ir con ellos, no quería ni imaginarme lo que Jo-zorra le pueda hacer a mi familia y a Jazz… un segundo ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí perdiendo tiempo? Debo irme antes de que regrese o de que pierda más tiempo asustando a mi familia, no perdí ese valioso tiempo y me levante a velocidad vampírica y en ese momento…

…

…

Jasper estaba muy preocupado y un tanto molesto en lo que parecía la oficina de Carlisle , después estaba Edward, Bella y toda mi familia con expresión de susto, sorpresa y un gran shock luego todo se torno negro y me vi a mi misma corriendo por un sendero y después a lo lejos llegue a vislumbrar a Jasper…

…

…

Salí de mi visión un tanto aturdida ¿Qué habían descubierto para que tuvieran esas miradas? Tenía que irme a pesar de que la ausencia de Joselle se me hacia el doble de extraña de lo normal, será que es tan idiota como para dejarme aquí, entonces pensé en la vaga posibilidad de que ella solo me uso como distracción para hacerle algo a mi familia…

Oh no eso no me lo perdonaría nunca, nunca ellos son lo más importante para mí, sobre todo Jasper

Sin pensarlo me eche correr, no duré mucho corriendo cuando divisé a unos metros de distancia el sendero de mi visión, no lo pensé ni un segundo solo me importaba poder llegar con mi familia y asegurarme de que nada las pasara, corrí, corrí como si el resto de mi existencia dependiera de ello y así era…

Joselle POV

Wow debía admitir que no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo como justo en este momento, es decir con solo mirarla con esa expresión de desesperación en el rostro corriendo intentando salvar a su familia, intentando salvar a su querido amor… puaj!, que desperdicio

Estallé en risas de nuevo, esto era lo más divertido del mundo mirarla correr y correr de un lado a otro perdiéndose cada vez mas y poniéndole un nuevo camino para que se perdiera aun mas en una ilusión de un sendero que no existía…


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Seguíamos en la oficina de Carlisle, quien poco antes, nos había revelado lo peligrosa que podía se Joselle, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Alice, Reneesme, Edward, aunque el último no me podía quitar de encima la furia contenida que traía, lo amaba mucho, pero si algo le pasa a Alice, o peor a un a mi hija le juro que no respondo y me olvido de todos estos años

— ¡Bella!— Llamo Jake desde abajo y pude notar como Edward se tensaba —Hay visitas—

¿Visitas?, ¿Qué visitas?, ¿Jo?...

—Bella— Susurro Edward, seguro que el sabia con anticipación quien era la "visita"

No perdí mas tiempo pensando y salí corriendo del estudio como alma que lleva el diablo y todos siguiéndome a la misma velocidad antes de que un corto segundo transcurriera ya estaba abajo y me tense ante lo que se presentaba ante mis ojos pues lo que vi no fue muy agradable…

—Buenas tardes Isabella—

Alice POV

No supe en qué momento había perdido el sendero de mi vista y solo había oscuro y frio bosque, me sentí aturdida y confundida a la vez, es decir que sea de día y en un parpadeo anochezca no es nada normal

Voltee hacia todos lados esperando encontrar algo, lo que fuera que me ayudara a salir de allí, irme con mi familia

— ¿Buscas algo? — Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía la voz —No creo que encuentres mucho—

Una gran furia me embriago

—Cierra la boca, ¿Dónde diablos estoy?— Estaba en realidad molesta pero lo que ella podría hacerme me intimidaba un tanto

—Pues mi querida Allie, no creo que estés en condiciones de exigirme nada—

Y tenía razón, aunque fuera difícil admitirlo ella tenía poderes realmente mayores a los míos

—Edward ya te dejo a un lado, el ama a Bella y nunca la dejara, ¿Que quieres entonces?—

Ella me miro y se formo en su rostro una mirada malévola, pero yo seguí sin mostrar todo el miedo que sentía

—Es fácil mi querida Allie, lo único que quiero es a Carlisle—

Eso me dejo desarmada totalmente

— ¿Carlisle? —

—No fue difícil sacarle la información a unos cuantos humanos de por aquí, tienen mentes tan idiotas y se dejan llevar por un bello rostro—

Pero qué demonios, ella que quería con Carlisle

— ¿Confundida?, —Asentí levemente— Eso pensé—

—Pero ¿Cómo?, tú querías a Edward lejos de Bella, tú nunca conociste a Carlisle—

Intentaba razonar, o al menos darme razones a mi misma de que ella no iba contra Carlisle

—Y debes agradecer que solo lo vi en las fotografías de la sala, si lo hubiese visto te juro que en ese instante asesino a ese maldito—

—Pero ¿Por qué? — No sabía qué rayos estaba pasando ahora

—Te parece poco haber matado a mi hermana—


	15. Chapter 15

Alice POV

— ¿Qué? —

¿Hermana?, ¿De ella?, ¿Carlisle la había matado?, Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido

—Así como lo oyes, tu lindo padre no es como lo piensas, es un maldito asesino—

No podía ser cierto, quería engañarme, ya lo había hecho con Edward y con la mitad de mi familia, no sabía que creer ni siquiera a quien creer, Joselle había reforzado mi duda en todo el mundo

—Carlisle no es nada de lo que tú dices—

Sonrió y dejo escapar una carcajada mientras empezaba a hablar

—Carmen tenía solo 15 años cuando tu lindo padre terminó con su vida inmortal para siempre— Esto lo dijo con un rostro lleno de odio y a la vez dolor así que deje que terminara de hablar

—Ella estaba muy enferma cuando mi padre la trasformo, tanto quería a mi madre que le había rogado que salvara su vida, cuando esto pasó yo solo tenía cinco años y ella quince, después de la trasformación Carmen siguió su vida claro como vampira, era mi mayor ejemplo a seguir, ella estuvo para mí cuando nadie más desde que nuestra madre había muerto tres años atrás, ella tomo el papel de madre, mientras que mi padre se fue en cuanto mi madre dejo este mundo, Carmen siempre me decía que él era un cobarde, y todo iba bien hasta mi cumpleaños número 20, cuando me convertí en un monstruo, todo iba muy bien hasta que nos encontramos a alguien que no era muy susceptible a nuestros poderes incluso se resistía a mi don, Carmen siempre fue muy controladora y nunca le gusto que la retaran así que ambos pelearon quedando en paz, o al menos eso creí, unos días después tu lindo e inocente padre fue por nosotras, claro mi hermana me quería y estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por mí, yo intente detenerla pero a pesar de la diferencia de edad ella ocupo el lugar de mi madre y siempre la vi muy por encima de mi pues se hizo cargo de mi cuando ni mi padre pudo, en pocas palabras le debía mi existencia, fría como siempre solo me dirigió una palabra antes de que se girara y echara a correr al encuentro de ellos, eran muchos y yo intente ayudarla a lo lejos pero solo Carlisle el maldito escoltado por otros dos más pudo escabullirse y se resistió a mi poder la atacó por detrás y vi como hacía pedazos a mi guía, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y desde ese momento juré que pagaría por eso y lo va a pagar—


End file.
